Saint Seiya:El regreso de Lucifer
by Hades Lord of Darkness
Summary: No se ke poner


SAINT SEIYA:EL REGRESO DE LUCIFER Han pasado ya 3 años desde la guerra sagrada contra Hades y sus 108 espectros.El mundo vive en paz y armonia y las armaduras de bronce se han guardado en los aposentos del gran maestro del Santuario donde se encuentra Atenea actualmente.  
  
Mientras tanto Mu el santo dorado de Aries se dispone a contemplar las estrellas en las afueras del templo de Aries.De repente comienza a sentir una cosmoenergia maligna muy poderosa y se pregunta si un nuevo mal amenaza al planeta. Aldebaran el santo de Tauro siente la misma cosmoenergia al igual que Aioria el santo de Leo,Shaka el santo de Virgo y Milo el santo de Escorpion.En los 5 antiguos picos de Rozan el viejo maestro siente la misma cosmoenergia y presiente que se aproxima la llegada de un enemigo peor que el mismo Hades,preocupado prefiere no alarmar a Shiryu pero este se acerca a su viejo maestro y le dice que no tiene que ocultarselo ya que el tambien ha sentido ese cosmos maligno. Mientras tanto Mu corre hacia los aposentos de Atenea para avisarle de este cosmos pero en ese momento cerca del Santuario cae un especie de meteorito que hace un gran pozo.Mu se detiene y preocupado corre hacia el lugar de la explosion donde se encuentra Aldebaran y Mu le pregunta:-Aldebaran que ha pasado aqui?-.A lo que Aldebaran responde:-Yo tampoco se,en cuanto escuche la explosion sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude del templo de Tauro hasta aca.- Los dos caballeros se acercan lentamente y con cuidado al gran pozo cuando de repente se escucha un grito desgarrador que viene desde el santuario.Mu alarmado le dice a Aldebaran:-Aldebaran escuchaste eso?!- -Si!-Contesta Aldebaran -Creo que viene del templo de Leo.- Los dos corren rapidamente hacia el templo de Leo.Cuando llegan encuentran a Airoria tirado en el suelo con su armadura hecha pedazos y a Aioria con unas heridas en todo el cuerpo y bañado de sangre por todos lados.Los dos caballeros quedan aterrorizados al ver a Aioria y estan a punto de correr hacia los aposentos de Atenea para avisarle los sucedido cuando de repente escuchan una carcajada y estos se detienen y preguntan horrorizados:-!¿QUIEN ESTA AHI?!- Y de repente aparece un hombre con alas de angel y los caballeros quedan completamente aterrorizados al ver que este hombre es nada mas y nada menos que Lucifer. Mu horrorizado le dice:-No puedes ser tu.Tu moriste en otra batalla a manos de Seiya con su flecha dorada de Sagitario hace ya varios años-. A lo que Lucifer responde:-JA eso no fue nada para mi,que acaso no recuerdas quien soy Mu?.Por supuesto que recuerdo esa vez.Estuve muy cerca de tener el mundo bajo mi control con la ayuda de Poseidon,Eris y Abel de no haber sido por esos estupidos caballeros de bronce,y obviamente el motivo de mi regreso es para cobrar venganza y dominar al mundo de una vez por todas!.Todo este tiempo estuve recuperandome y haciendome mas fuerte en lo mas profundo del inframundo,como lo habran notado caballeros e cambiado,ya que ahora poseo una armadura propia !LA ARMADURA DE LAS TINIEBLAS! que es indestructible.Soy mas poderoso que nunca y por lo tanto soy invencible NADA NI NADIE PODRA DETENERME MU DE ARIES.JAJAJAJA!- Mientras tanto Atenea llega a donde se encuentran Mu,Aldebaran y Lucifer y este le dice:-Vaya vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui es nada mas y nada menos que la diosa Atenea,tanto tiempo sin vernos cierto Atenea?- A lo que la diosa responde:-Lucifer como es que tu has regrasado a este mundo?- -JA eso no es un imposible para mi Atenea como ya lo habras notado,bien ahora a lo que vine!- De repnte Lucifer se quita una larga capa negra y apunta su dedo hacia Atenea y ella es paralizada por Lucifer y los caballeros Mu y Aldebaran tratan de atacarlo pero este con la punta de su dedo les lanza un rayo con el que son lanzados hasta la entrada del templo de Aries y mientras Lucifer se lleva a Atenea y les dice a los caballeros:-Caballeros! Si quieren recuperar a su diosa tendran que llegar hasta mis aposentos localizados detras de este santuario en un lapzo de 12 horas o de lo contrario...DESPIDANSE DE ATENEA!- Y de repente el reloj de fuego vuelve a arder y Lucifer dice:-Y otra cosa quiero que los que traten de llegar a mis aposentos para rescatar a Atenea sean los santos de bronce asi que avisenles de esto!- Mu se levanta y emprende el camino hacia la mansion Kido para avisar a Seiya y Shun. Adebaran hacia los 5 antiguos picos para avisar a Shiryu y Milo hacia Siberia para avisar a Hyoga. Mientras Aldebaran va en camino hacia Rozan, Shiryu ya esta en camino hacia el Santuario.En la mansion Kido se encuentran Seiya y Shun y de repente se escucha un portazo y se escucha al mayordomo discutiendo con alguien -Esa voz la e escuhado antes-Dice Seiya.-Igual yo-Dice Shun-Vamos a ver quien es.- Y se escucha:-Por favor dejame pasar a ver a Seiya y a Shun es algo urgente- -No pudeo ellos ya no deben estar en cosas relacionadas con los caballeros- -Bien,entonces pasare por la fuerza.- Y llega Seiya:-HEY que esta.....pa..san...do.....MU! pero que estas haciendo aqui?!!!-Dice Seiya sorprendido -Mu a que has venido-Pregunta Shun. Mu les explica la situacion:-Y por eso necesitamos a los Santos de Bronce,no hay mucho tiempo.El reloj de fuego ha vuelto a arder y solo tenemos 12 para rescatar a Atenea de las garras de Lucifer,o de lo contrario...- -VAMOS SHUN! Hay que partir rapidamente al Santuario-Dice Seiya -Pero.....-Dice Mu -Que hay de las armaduras de bronce,recuerden que estan en los aposentos de Atenea esta prohibido para los Santos de bronce pasar ahi y solo pueden pasar los Santos dorados pero con permiso de Atenea¿Como haremos para traer sus armaduras de bronce?- -Mmmmmmm dejame ver Mu-Dice Seiya -¿Y si le pedimos a otro Santo dorado que saque las armaduras de bronce?¿Que tal si le pedimos a Shaka?- -No-Dice Mu -Tengo un mejor plan,me comunicare con mi disipulo Kiki para que se teletransporte hacia el salon del Gran Maestro y deje las armaduras en el templo de Aries.¿Te parece bien Seiya?¿Shun estas de acuerdo? -!SI!-Dicen los dos -Bien me voy a comunicar con Kiki por favor necesito absoluto silencio- Dice Mu -De acuerdo- Mu comienza a concentrarse -Kiki Kiki Kiki- Mientras tanto en Jamir Kiki logra escuchar a Mu -¿Eres tu Mu?- Pregunta -Si Kiki,necesito que me hagas un favor no tengo tiempo para explicaciones solo escuha atentamente mis instrucciones- -Si Mu escucho- Lo que tienes que hacer es teletransportarte al salon del Gran Maestro teletransportar una por una las armaduras de bronce al templo de Aries y ahi yo me encargare del resto ¿De acuerdo?- -Esta bien Mu- -Gracias Kiki te lo agradezco mucho. Listo,Seiya,Shun de prisa vamos al santuario tomense de mis manos los teletransportare hacia el templo de Aries.- Y en unos segundos llegan al templo de Aries -Mu!- Dice Kiki -Aqui estan las armaduras de bronce tal como me dijiste- -Gracias Kiki- -Por nada Mu ahora me retiro.- -Bien caballeros-Dice Mu -Ponganse sus armaduras- -SI!- Y los caballeros visten sus armaduras -Ahora Santos de bronce dense prisa yo me quedare en el templo de Aires a vigilar cualquier movimiento.Los demas no deben tardar.!Ahora Vayan!- Y los Santos de Pegaso y Andromeda emprenden el camino hacia los aposentos de Lucifer. Mientras tanto Shiryu va en camino al Santuario cuando este se topa con Aldebaran -Adebaran de Tauro,¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-Pregunta Shiryu -Shiryu del Dragon no hay tiempo que perder debemos ir al Santuario ahora mismo- Le dice Aldebaran -Para alla me dirijia Aldebaran senti una cosmoenergia muy poderosa y maligna- Aldebaran le explica la situacion a Shiryu en el camino y Shiryu le pregunta -Pero Aldebaran¿Que hay de las armaduras de bronce?- A lo que Aldebaran le responde -De seguro Mu ya se las arreglo con eso no te preocupes.- Milo y Hyoga se encuentran en Siberia y Milo le explica la situacion a Hyoga y estos parten apresurados hacia el Santuario. Tiempo despues todos llegan al Santuarion y se ponen sus armaduras -Ahora Santos del Dragon y del Cisne apresurense a alcanzar a Pegaso y Andromeda- Les dice Mu en la entrada del templo de Aries. Mientras tanto Seiya y Shunse apresuran hacia los aposentos de Lucifer. -Jajajaja son unos tontos si creen que van a poder llegar hasta mis aposentos en 12 horas preparense santos de bronce porque atravesando el Santuario va a comenzar lo bueno jajajajajajajaja- Dice Lucifer observando los movimientos de cada uno de los caballeros. En ese momento Shiryu y Hyoga logran alcanzar a Seiya y a Shun que estan atravesando la casa de Leo.Entran al templo de Virgo y ahi se encuentra Shaka y los detiene. -Shaka que te pasa por que nos detuviste?- Pregunta Seiya deseperado -Caballeros,el motivo por el que los detuve fue para advertirles lo que les esperara al cruzar el Santuario,escuchen con atencion saliendo del salon del Gran Maestro deberan avanzar con extremo cuidado si quieren rescatar a Atenea miren cuando salgan del salon del Gran Maestro veran dos caminos uno hacia la izquierda y otro hacia la drecha.Yo no les dire cual deberan tomar su cosmos los guiara para tomar el camino correcto un camino los llevara al lugar correcto y el otro los llevara a su perdicion.Solo sigan el septimo sentido que los guiara correctamente.Despues encontraran una estatua con forma de una bestia alada tengan mucho cuidado al pasar por ahi ya que si no pasan con cuidado unos demonios hambrientos de sangre los mataran lentamente hasta que no quede absolutamente nada de ustedes.Espero y hallan escuchado con atencion es todo lo que les puedo decir ya que lo demas lo haran segun lo que les indique su cosmos.¿Quedo claro caballeros?- -Si Shaka gracias- Dice Seiya -Ahora partan caballeros, los caballeros de oro estaremos para ayudarles en lo que podamos.- -Gracias Shaka- -Por nada Seiya.Ahora vayan.- Los caballeros ya van en la septima casa.La casa de Libra,el segundo fuego se apaga y tienen 10 horas para rescatar a Atenea.Ahora han entrado a la octava casa.La casa de Escorpion donde se encuentra Milo y les dice a los caballeros:-Caballeros de bronce,¿Les ha dado Shaka los consejos para cuando salgan del Santuario? -Si- Responde Seiya -Esta bien con esos consejos podran llegar a salvo con Atenea,claro si los siguen si no siguen los consejos de Shaka seran historia- -Esta bien Milo-Dice Shiryu -Lo haremos- -Esta bien ahora continuen con su camino- Les dice Milo. Los caballeros ahora van hacia la novena casa Sagitario.Entran la casa y lo que ven es la armadura de Sagitario apuntando la flecha dorada hacia la pared y esta se dispara y destruye una parte de la pared para que puedan pasar.Se apresuran hacia la decima casa Capricornio pero justo en la entrada los esperan 8 soldados con capas negras y unas espadas largas y filosas.Shun dice:-Caballeros yo me quedare a pelear con estos soldados ustedes continuen,ya pronto atravesaran el Santuario y usaran los consejos de Shaka,en cuanto derrote a estos guerreros los alcanzare- Y en ese momento aparecen otros dos soldados siendo en total 10 y entonces Hyoga dice:- Espera Shun mejor que Seiya y Shiryu sigan con su camino yo peleare tambien.¿De acuerdo?- -Esta bien Hyoga- Dice Seiya -Pero por favor alcanzenos en cuanto terminen con estos tipos.- -De acuerdo Seiya ahora vayan.Ahora Hyoga a pelear.- Y los soldados sacan sus espadasy atacan a los caballeros pero Shun contraataca con su cadena nebular acabando con 4 de estos soldados pero de repente salen de la nada 8 soldados mas y Hyoga sorprendido ataca con su Ejecucion de Aurora y logra acabar con 10 de estos guerreros pero salen el doble de guerreros 20 guerreros dando un total de 24 guerreros.-Shun que vamos a hacer.Por cada guerrero que destruimos sale el doble de estos ¡¿Que haremos?!- Y en ese momento:-¡EXTINCION DE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS!- Y todos los guerreros se extinguen en una luz cegadora -¡Es Mu!- Dice Shun sorprendido -A venido a ayudarnos- -Con esa tecnica no volvera a aparecer ningun guerrero mas-Dice Mu. -Gracias Mu-Le dice Hyoga -Por nada,ahora alcanzen a los demas caballeros antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Y los caballeros se apresuran a cruzar el Santuario y en ese momento se apaga el tercer fuego y quedan solo 9 horas para rescatar a Atenea.Mientras tanto Seiya y Shiryu ya han cruzado la decima casa,Capricornio y ahora van hacia la onceava casa,la casa de Acuario.Hyoga y Shun se apresuran a cruzar el templo de Capricornio y logran alcanzar a Seiya y a Shiryu.-Hyoga Shun que bueno que ya estan aqui,¿y que paso alla?- -Es una larga historia- Dice Hyoga -Mejor demonos prisa para cruzar el Santuario ya estamos en la entrada de la casa de Acuario.- Al entrar se encontraba la armadura de Acuario y Hyoga piensa:-Esta es la armadura de mi maestro Camus,ha pasado ya vario tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi.Espero y este descansando en paz.- Los caballeros van ya a la mitad de la casa de Acuario cuando de repente la armadura de Acuario ataca a Hyoga con el polvo de diamantes.-¿Pero que demonios le sucede a la armadura de mi maestro?- Se pregunta Hyoga. Y de pronto se escucha una voz.-Jajaja Hyoga en verdad eres un caballero estupido de verdad creias que era la armadura por si sola la que te atacaba?Era yo quien poseia la armadura para matarte.Jajaja.Ahora toma esto.- Y la armadura de Acuario se pone en posicion para hacer la Ejecucion de Aurora.La armadura lanza el ataque hacia Hyoga,este corre pero la tecnica lo persigue.-Por lo que veo la tecnica no parara hasta que me de.- Piensa Hyoga.Este cae al suelo,la tecnica esta a punto de darle en el corazon,Hyoga cierra sus ojos para esperar su final y cuando abre los ojos para su sorpresa lo que ve es a Shiryu parando la tecnica con su escudo del dragon reflejandola a la armadura y con el golpe esta se deshace y las partes caen al suelo. -Tal vez falle esta vez,pero la proxima...lamentaran haber nacido ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Dice Lucifer. -¿Hyoga estas bien?-Le pregunta Shiryu. -Muchas gracias Shiryu de no haber sido por ti,ya estuviera muerto,de verdad muchas gracias.Te debo una.- -No tienes que agradecerme nada Hyoga,despues de todo por eso somos amigos.- -Gracias Shiryu.- -Bien caballeros sigamos con nuestro camino.- Dice Seiya. Al salir de la casa de Acuario se apaga el cuarto fuego y ahora solo tienen 8 horas para rescatar a Atenea.Ahora van a entrar a la doceava y ultima casa.La casa de Piscis, los caballeros han entrado ya a la casa.Esta se encuentra oscura.- No puedo ver nada aqui-Dice Shun. -Es verdad Shun,¿Sera una trampa de Lucifer?-Dice Seiya.Cuando de repente:-¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!- Estas son lanzadas contra Shun -AAAHH! ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!-Pregunta Shun sorprendido -JAJAJAJA,nos volvemos a ver mi querido Shun estoy aqui para que no puedan pasar a los aposentos de Lucifer. -NO PUEDES SER TU!-Exclama Shun -En verdad eres tu.......  
  
CONTINUARA....... 


End file.
